Pregnancy in DC
by drclowndaddy
Summary: The wailing of a newborn is the rarest sound a wastelander will ever hear. Y/n got so used to sounds of death, whether it be from the cries of your enemies from a well placed shot, or an unfortunate soul that got too close to a deathclaw nest, that you forgot what a new life starting sounded like. And it sounded like hope.


The wailing of a newborn is the rarest sound a wastelander will ever hear. Y/n got so used to sounds of death, whether it be from the cries of your enemies from a well placed shot, or an unfortunate soul that got too close to a deathclaw nest, that you forgot what a new life starting sounded like.

And it sounded like hope.

You were pacing the halls of Megaton's makeshift hospital, listening to a muffled conversation on the other side of the door. The crying stopped and turned into happy cooing.

You knocked on the door. "Is everything all right, can I come in now?" you questioned.

The door squeaked and sunlight spilled into the gloomy hallway. "They're ready for you now." the nurse told me, wiping the grime off her face from a very long and tedious birthing session.

You entered the room and balked at what you saw. A tiny new being, who moments before, didn't exist in this world.

You wanted this baby to have a good childhood, a better one than you had gotten. They weren't going to worry day-today whether they were going to eat, or if they would be safe. They were going to survive. No- thrive!

You heard a throat clear. "Ahem. Are you just going to sit there and stare, or are you going to meet your new son?" You smiled at the voice.

It was gob. Your lover, your soulmate. His leathery forehead was slick with sweat, and his eyes were half lidded and obviously very exhausted.

You giddily walked over to the ghoul resting in the hospital bed and scooped up the tiny life from his arms.

The baby peered up at you with a milky film in both eyes. You smiled.

"He looks just like you." You said, holding him close to your lover. The ghoul baby had a ruined complexion just like his father.

"He does, doesn't he?" Gob raspily questioned. His expression was euphoric.

You both were admiring the miracle before you that you didn't hear the telltale squeak of a door behind you.

Heavy, determined steps were what broke you both from your trance. They sounded like cowboy boots with the jingling of spurs.

"Can we help you?" Gob questioned, sitting up in his hospital bed, but not too far up as to expose his glussy.

"What a beautiful baby." The figure complimented. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure!" Gob took him from your arms and offereed him to the stranger. You had a worried expression. Who was this masked stranger?

"Thanks."

Pennywise shot through the ceiling of the hospital and, like a rocket, blasted off into space with the ghoul child in his arms.

"Aw shit, not again." Gob said.

God paced outside the waiting room nervously as his lover gave birth to his gaby (ghoul baby) in the other room. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he grew more and more nervous, the seconds seemed to tick by even slower just to torture him.

Suddenly the nurse came out and shut the big mahogany door behind her.

God rushed forward at the nurse in his anxiety-fueled rage, she winced and he realized he forgot to tell her to mind the smell.

"Is she okay? Is my baby okay?" God bombarded as the nurse regarded him sympathetically.

"She's dead and so is the baby." The nurse deadpanned as she stuck a clothespin on her nose.

Gobs crying orbs filled with melancholy tears and he snuck to the floor and grasped at his heart as it clenched tragically.

"Why me?" Gob sobbed.

The nurse giggled. "I was kidding. Go ahead and see her, Sir."

God tipped his top hat at the nurse and adjusted his suit. He opened the door to see his sexy milf lone wanderer laying on a hospital bed and holding a ghoul baby under one arm like a football.

"Come see your ghoul son." She coaxed and Gob walked forward.

He stared at the baby in awe, the milf had been hoping it would be a smooth and supple baby, free of radiation and Gobs genes, but Gob was delighted to see that the baby had been born a pure ghoul.

The baby looked exactly like Gob, from his peeling skin to his missing nose to a very strange smell.

Gob grinned at the baby. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Believe it." Ordered the milf as she raised a pistol and pointed it at his head.

"Okay I believe it!" Gob attempted in his raspy ghoul voice.

Just as Gob was marveling at the tiny version of himself the door opened abruptly. Gob turned in confusion to see who it was, and a homely looking street whore in bloomers marched in.

"Mary!?" Gob exclaimed, and then his vision went black as Mary lifted a shotgun and pulled the trigger.


End file.
